destinyofthefatedfandomcom-20200213-history
POTF Speechcraft
<--Soldier Class <--Specialist Class <--Support Class -- -- Speechcraft defines how well you can charm, persuade, and intimidate. It is generally used outside of battle. A player has the right to deny any Speech attempt that would directly influence the actions of their character. Some Speech rolls may cause unforeseen effects, if a target is especially receptive or unreceptive of the attempt. Certain targets may be completely immune to the effects of Speechcraft, in which case the ability and cost are refunded to the hero. A hero can only learn an ability with a higher level requirement once they have learned at least one ability from the previous level requirement in that skill tree. Speechcraft Requires: Level 1 Requires: Level 1 Coerce (Requires Level 1 Hero) Major Action - Speechcraft N/A - Ranged Ability Threaten a character to do what you want. This ability can't be used on the same turn damage is taken, after being the target of an offensive skill, or on a turn after breaking stealth or using this ability. As an additional requirement to make a coerce attempt the hero must have a higher STR, DEX, ACC (whichever is used to determine damage), INT, or otherwise some advantage over the target. Make a skill check of CHA or CHA+(the stat the hero is using to coerce), to successfully coerce the target the character must roll higher than a CHA skill check made by the target. -- -- Bluff (Requires Level 1 Hero) Major Action - Speechcraft N/A - Speech Ability Convince a character of a lie, as if it were a truth. This ability can't be used on the same turn damage is taken, after being the target of an offensive skill, or on a turn after breaking stealth or using this ability. A specific bluff must be made. Make a skill check of CHA+5, to successfully coerce the target the character must roll higher than a CHA skill check made by the target. -- -- Seduce (Requires Level 1 Hero) Major or Minor Action - Speechcraft N/A - Speech Ability Seduces a character to improve their opinion of the hero. This ability can't be used on the same turn damage is taken, after being the target of an offensive skill, or on a turn after breaking stealth or using this ability. Seduction only works on characters of the opposite sex, or homosexuals. Make a skill check of CHA, to successfully seduce the target the character must roll higher than a CHA skill check made by the target. Causes attraction to the hero, adding an additional +5 to future CHA skill checks against the target. This effect is permanent, this effect can't stack. If used during combat, this effect costs 3 FP and requires a Major Action; if successful this effect prevents the target from targeting the hero on their next turn and is not permanent. -- -- -- Requires: Level 5 Barter (Requires Level 5 Hero) Passive Effect - Speechcraft Barters with a character to improve their offered prices to the party. This ability can't be used on the same turn damage is taken, after being the target of an offensive skill, or on a turn after breaking stealth or using this ability. Bartering only works on characters who sell items, or are otherwise offering to sell something. Make a skill check of CHA, to successfully barter with the target the character must roll higher than a CHA skill check made by the target. Improves effectiveness of trading, reducing the cost of items by 10% of face value for all members of the hero's party. This effect is permanent, this effect can't stack. -- -- -- Category:Prophecy of the Fated Category:POTF Classes